


Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno 2012

by kiddiluna



Series: Naruto Birthday's Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is excited for her party later on in the evening but that does not mean she can discount her duties to her village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno 2012

A Pink haired girl with shoulder length hair walked through the village with a smile present on her face as she thought about the party that her parents were preparing for her like every year. 

The only difference is this year that, she finally worked up to ask her teammate Sasuke Uchiha to attend her birthday party and he said sure as long as he could bring someone. ‘I surely hope it is not another girl who is prettier than me.’ She thought walking towards the market area to pick up some supplies for her team's next mission.

As she finished buying what she needed she thought she heard a voice scream out her name, turning her head towards where the scream was coming from she saw a familiar green clad jumpsuit teen running towards her.

“Oh hi, Lee.” Sakura greeted him once he was in speaking distance.

"Good Day to you as well,Sakura-chan. As well Happy Youthful Birthday!" Lee said as he held out some flowers and chocolate to him.

"Thanks Lee." Sakura said smiling at him before he beamed at her before excusing himself to leave since he had to meet up with his own team for their mission. Turning she started towards the hokage tower to continue her training with Lady Tsunade. She entered the hokage's room to find Lady Tsunade hung over on the table.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade worriedly.

"Sakura, of course I am fine I heard it was your birthday and decide to celebrate by drinking but since you can't I will drink for you." Tsunade mumbled drunkenly. Sakura smiled at her and went over to go help her sober up.

"Even without the party I guess today was good day overall." Sakura said as she took Tsunade home. “I mean Sasuke coming is a bonus though.”


End file.
